Shut Up and Dance with Me!
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Dexter has an assignment for Advance Wooing class, but it requires him to dance. Something he is terrible at. But maybe Raven Queen can help by just saying. "SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Baseed on the song.
Hey, everyone just a few quick notes and you can continue reading. There will be links to the songs so if you want to hear them while you read along you can. Lyrics will be italic and spaced out so it will not confuse you. I hope you guys enjoy my 2nd Ever After High fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Shut Up and Dance with Me

Monday

It was a normal Monday afternoon at Ever After High. The students were currently in their last class of the day, in just a few minutes they would be dismissed, but for many a few minutes were a few extra hours.

"And you must kneel down on your good knee, take the maidens hand, and gentle kiss it." Professor Knight said drawing an illustration on the chalkboard.

Many of his students (all male) were either gossiping with each other, daydreaming, or not paying attention at all, only a few were actually taking notes. One of those few were, Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. He had his eyes glued to the chalkboard making sure he had all his notes down. Many would assumed he was doing it because he was one of the many smart students in the whole school, but really it was for something else.

*BRRRIINNG*

The last bell rang announcing that the school day was finally over and students were pouring out of their classrooms.

"Wait just a moment, young heroes!"

Before the boys could leave the room Professor Knight stopped them.

"Lads, this Saturday you have an assignment that is important for your future stories." Professor Knight said.

*GROAN NOISES*

The boys groaned.

"Follow me lads." Prof. Knight instructed.

The boys followed Prof. Knight to a classroom that read Princess-ology. Prof. Knight knocked on the door revealing the White Queen A.K.A Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen.

"Oh, Prof. Knight do come in, and bring your students with you." The White Queen said.

Princess-ology is a class reserved for future Princess (No Duh!), the room had a circular design and the seats were near the walls. The Princess in the class currently were: Apple White, Darling Charming, Lizzie Hearts, Briar Beauty, Duchess Swan, Justine Dancer, Ashylnn Ella, Holly and Poppy O'Hair , and many others. The White Queen started to ring a little white bell in the shape of a chess piece.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, roses and posies, and mussels and claws." The White Queen in her Wonderland way confusing everyone minus Lizzie. "Young queens your extra credit is to be the dance partner of one of these fine heroes."

"Hey what gives!" Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood protested. " Why do they get extra credit while we get graded?!"

"Because I said so, and be quiet rat-with-wings-boy." The White Queen answered.

Everyone laughed at what she called Sparrow causing him to growl.

"A-hem," Prof. Knight cleared his throat. "Anyway students, you will be required to ballroom dance. We will use the gymnasium as our dance floor for the assignment, textbooks will be provided for you to study the man different ballroom dances."

"And the dress code is formal, no: short skirts, t-shirts, or jeans." The White Queen added causing the students to groan. "We'll dance and assign your partners tomorrow."

'OH NO!' Dexter thought.

* * *

Dexter and Hunter's Dorm Room

Dexter was reading through the text book to see what was a good dance to perform, but the more dances he looked at the harder the moves were.

"UGGH! This is impossible." Dexter groaned. "This assignment is a disaster."

"I know." Hunter agreed laying on his bed." I just hope I get partnered up with Ash."

"You have nothing to worry about, of course you two will be paired up." Dexter said cheering his friend up.

"Thanks Dex, I hope you don't get a bad partner either." Hunter said.

* * *

Tuesday

The White Queen was currently reading the list of partners that she and Prof. Knight wrote the night before.

"Hopper Croakington 2nd will be paired with Briar Beauty."

When Hopper heard the news he flashed Briar a sexy smile and wink.

"OH COME ON!" Briar bellowed.

"Ashylnn Ella your dance partner shall be the hunting boy."

"YES!" Both cheered and ran into each others arms.

"Daring Charming partner shall be-"

Many of the Princesses started to giggle ( minus Darling ), they all wanted Daring Charming to be their partner. He was brave, handsome, and had glowing teeth who wouldn't want him.

"Apple White."

"OH COME ON!" Duchess bellowed in jealousy.

"Oh don't fret Birdie." The White Queen assured.

"It's Duchess." Duchess sassed at her teacher.

"Whatever." The White Queen countered back. "Your partner is the other Charming boy."

Duchess gave an awful glare at Dexter as if it was his fault they were partners.

"OH COME ON!" Dexter Bellowed.

The list went on and on until there were no more partners and lesson began. Like many things it's not perfect the first try and this class was a living proof of that. Even the students who were experts at dancing were having problems due to their partner.

"OUCH! Watch it poindexter!" Duchess honked.

"Well sorry, Duchess." Dexter sassed back not enjoying the situation either.

Their whole dance was basically Dexter stepping on Duchess' feet until.

"OW!" Duchess honked, hopping on one foot, while massaging the other.

"What in Wonderland is going on?" Prof. Knight came towards the duo.

"Dexter won't stop stomping on my feet." Duchess yelled.

"Not on purpose." Dexter defended himself.

*Crash*

Duchess was now on the floor in pain cursing under her breath. Prof. Knight inspected her foot and by his expression it didn't look good.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good." Prof. Knight fretted. (What did I tell ya.)

In a few minutes the school nurse came in and inspected Duchess foot as well.

"I'm sorry Duchess, but I'm afraid our foot is injured and you won't be able to dance the rest of this week." The nurse told the princess while helping her in a wheelchair.

"WHAT!" Duchess bellowed her glare was much worse now, but Dexter didn't protest, he knew he deserved it.

"Don't fret Duchess-" The White Queen said "You'll still get extra credit and I'll alert your teachers not to reprimand you for activities you can't do because of your damaged foot."

Duchess had a grin on her face. "What do you know there's a silver lining for everything."

"What was that dear?" The nurse questioned.

"I mean 'Oh my foot.'" Duchess continued. "The horrible pain."

Duchess was wheeled out by the nurse to her office.

"LUCKY!" Someone yelled out in envy (Most likely Sparrow).

Everyone then gave Dexter looks making him fell uncomfortable.

"Don't worry young prince." Prof. Knight began. "I stepped on many damsels' feet before and I turned out fine."

"Thank you Prof." Dexter knew he was trying to encourage him, but it didn't work.

* * *

Dexter and Hunter's Dorm Room

"I did horrible!" Dexter ranted. "I'm going to fail."

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Dex." Hunter said trying to calm Dexter down. "It's only the first day, you have till Friday to get it right."

Dexter ignored what Hunter said and groaned into his pillow.

* * *

Wednesday

"Okay everyone are you ready for your second day of ballroom dancing?" The White Queen questioned the students.

Sparrow raised his hand and started to talk. "Yeah, Dexter broke my foot so does that mean I-"

"YOU'RE NOT A PRINCESS. I WASN'T DANCING WITH YOU!" Dexter bellowed in embarrassment.

This caused the whole class to laugh.

"ENOUGH!" The White Queen Shouted. "After yesterday's accident, me and Prof. Knight, think believe we went too fast last time."

"You mean 'Prof. Knight and I'." Prof. Knight corrected her.

"No." The White Queen answered.

Prof. Knight ignored her and began the lesson. This time the dancing was much slower, so much slower.

As soon as the lesson was over with the students rushed out of the gym. Dexter stayed behind with his hands cupping his face wondering what he was going to do, it was bad enough Advance Wooing was his worse class, but now that he had to dance made it worse. He was a Charming and Charming's do not fail... except him. If only he was like Daring and he wouldn't be in this mess, he was the exact opposite of his brother. Daring was so cool, so awesome, so musical?

Dexter snapped out of his train of thought when he heard music outside the gym and went to check it out. The music was really upbeat that it took him out of his gloom state and once he was at the entrance of the gym he found out the music was coming from Melody Piper's radio and a few students were dancing.

(Music: watch?v=dXPZqTRD1OA)

Briar was fully awake and dancing to the beat of the music, Melody and Justine's dance seemed to be coordinated like she starred in the music video, Cedar and Maddie weren't keeping in time with the dance they were just having fun, Alistair was spinning Bunny around they both appeared to be having the time of their lives, and then there was Raven.

Dexter sighed at the sight of her. Raven's dance was so bouncy and unlike a future evil queen, her hips swayed from side-to-side, and she looked like she was having the most fun. She was just so magical, amazing, and she was talking to him?

"Dexter?"

"HUH? Oh hi Raven. Hey, Raven, you there." Dexter greeted (SMOOTH!).

"Come on and dance with us." Raven said.

"WHA?" Dexter questioned.

"Yeah, Dance with us." Melody added.

Soon the rest were too.

"I'm sorry guys I can't - I have to finish this assignment due Saturday." Dexter said rushing off leaving them disappointed.

Dexter looked out the gym window to see Raven the most disappointed, that made him feel really guilty, but he just headed to his dorm room.

* * *

Thursday

Thursday was no better the teachers assigned them mannequin dolls to practice on. Everyone thought it was and looked ridiculous they were tripping more on the lifeless creatures than on their real partners. Even the teachers were starting to think this was a bad idea. When class ended Dexter just roamed the halls trying to clear his mind on what to do. Suddenly, he heard music coming from the music class. It wasn't like the music from yesterday, but it was hauntingly beautiful. When Dexter peeked into the room he saw Raven at the Piano with Prof. Pied Piper and the other students admiring Raven's piece.

(Music: watch?v=Z7-3_h0vxXA)

The way Raven hit the black and white keys was mesmerizing, she wasn't even looking at them she was just that good, her eyes were closed as though she was asleep until the last key where she slowly fluttered her eyes opened. Everyone in the classroom was clapping.

"Wonderful Raven," Prof. Pied Piper praised. "This piece will be excellent for the ballroom dance this Saturday."

"What?" Dexter shouted alerting everyone he was eavesdropping. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"That's quite alright Mr. Charming class has already ended." Prof. Pied Piper said collecting his things for the day.

"So, you'll be playing that for the ballroom dance this Saturday, Raven?" Dexter questioned.

"Yes, does it sound bad?" Raven questioned.

"NO, NO, HEAVENS NO!" Dexter answered. "It sounds beautiful."

"Thanks." Raven smiled. "Ugh, Dex, about yesterday-"

Raven was cut off when the door slammed open to reveal a frantic Maddie Hatter.

"Maddie!" Both Dexter and Raven rushed to her.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked concerned.

Maddie's hair was wilder than usual, she and Earl Grey were sweating bullets, and both were panting like mad dogs. Do need a drink Maddie?

"Maybe later Ms. Narrator." Maddie panted confusing Dexter and Raven.

"Maddie." Raven gripped her friend's shoulder to help her stand up. "What's wrong?"

"Prof. Rump. Pop quiz. Online. Due at midnight." Maddie gasped.

"OH COME ON!" Raven bellowed. "Bye Dex, see ya later."

Raven took Maddie's hand and were out the door.

* * *

Friday

The students walked into the gym only to find wires, lighting, and cameras being set up at every angle.

"What's going on?" Dexter asked.

"Good news students."

Everyone turned to see Prof. Knight, the White Queen, and Blondie Lockes.

"This Saturday your ballroom dancing assignment will be filmed." The White Queen announced.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"That's right." Blondie concluded. "Everyone will be able to see you on my mirrorcast show this Saturday."

" Mrs. Your Majesty the White Queen and Prof. Knight, if we can't practice dancing today, what can we do?" Apple questioned.

"Oh that's simple my dear-" Prof. Knight answered. " You may all practice on your own time and get your outfits ready for tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"This is bogus!" Sparrow shouted. "First this assignment makes us dance, then they make us wear fancy-pants clothing, now they're going film us!"

"You said it." Daring agreed.

All the boys agreed this assignment was the worst, the girls would complain also, but they were busy thinking what dress they should wear for the dance.

* * *

Dexter and Hunter's Dorm Room

Hunter and Ashylnn were in the Enchanted Forest working on their dance moves, giving Dexter their dorm room enough space to practice (If you call it that.)

Dexter was tripping, falling, and crashing every time he danced with his invisable partner, it was pointless, he was going to fail.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Dexter answered the door to reveal a concerned Raven.

"Oh, hey Raven, how are you?" Dexter asked.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked.

"Uhm sure, please come in." Dexter gestured her inside the dorm room.

Raven sat at the edge of Dexter's bed and he joined her.

"Dex." Raven started the conversation.

"Yes, Raven?" Dexter questioned nervously pulling his collar.

" Apple, Briar, Ashylnn, Darling, Poppy, Holly, and Justine told me what was going on." Raven said.

"What?" Dexter questioned.

"The ballroom dancing assignment, and how your not doing so good." Raven answered.

"I know, I'm terrible at these things." Dexter said as he cupped his face and rested his elbows on his knees with a sad expression on his face. " Even with this assignment being lame, Daring will surely ace it. He's better than me."

* * *

 _Don't you dear look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said ' Shut up and dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said 'Oh oh oh'_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

* * *

Raven was furious with what she just heard and jumped to her feet and grabbed Dexter's hand. She took to the center of his dorm room.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Dexter questioned.

Raven looked at Dexter dead in the eye, Dexter gave a loud gulp. Then, Raven answered his question.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." Raven demanded as she put Dexter's hand on her hip.

Dexter blushed he didn't know what was going. "But, Raven-"

" Shut up and dance with me." Raven spat out as she started to lead Dexter in a waltz.

* * *

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _'Oh, don't you dear look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me'_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said ' Shut up and dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said 'Oh oh oh'_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

* * *

( watch?v=g1o31fsZxCc )

The dance was slow at first and then it picked up a medium speed. Dexter was amazed at how great a dancer Raven was. Sure, he seen her dance at parties and such, but never danced with a partner before. Dexter started to spin and twirl Raven around with each step, Raven gave small laughs ever time they twirled.

"You're an amazing dancer." Dexter said not realizing what he just said.

"Thanks," Raven giggled. "So are you."

"No I'm not," Dexter admitted. "I practically broke Duchess' foot, I tripped on a stuffed doll, heck, I tripped on thin air."

Raven gave another airy laugh. "Yes you are, you're not tripping over me."

Dexter then realized that this was true he's been dancing with no flaws or hiccups.

"Dex, your squeezing my hand too tight!" Raven yelped.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Raven." Dexter said as he loosen his grip.

Sudden the hands fit inside each other like a glove. Dexter looked into Raven's amethyst eyes and hw the purple orbs had so much sparkle in them. It made his heart flutter just being in the same room as her. She was dancing so gracefully as each step they took together, if only they could do this forever.

* * *

 _A backless dress and beat up sneaks_

 _My disco tec Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _'Oh, don't you dear look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me'_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said ' Shut up and dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said 'Oh oh oh'_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

* * *

Soon the dance became quicker and more natural, the two fairy tale teens danced around the room without a care in the world. Dexter never felt so care free before.

"Thank you for helping me with the dance, Raven." Dexter thanked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Raven said blushing.

'Wait is Raven blushing?' Dexter thought.

"Is something wrong Raven?" Dexter asked.

"Oh no, nothing." Raven said blushing brighter.

"Okay, now your holding back." Dexter said with a smirk.

"Hee, hee, shut up!" Raven giggled.

* * *

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

* * *

"To tell you the truth Dexter, the reason I came to see you is because I was nervous about my piece for the dance tomorrow." Raven said.

This surprised Dexter, since when was Raven Queen nervous.

"What do you mean it sound beautiful?" Dexter said.

"I guess, it's just-" Raven didn't finish her sentence.

"Rae, I was dead nervous about this assignment." Dexter admitted. "And if it weren't for I think I would fail. Your so confident and so many other amazing things. Your going to do great tomorrow."

"Thanks Dex." Raven blushed.

The dance turned slow **romantically** slow. Both looked into each others eyes as their steps slowed down and their hearts started to race together. Dexter then did the most unexpected thing, he dipped Raven. It surprised both of them at first, but they burst out laughing. The looked into each others' eyes until their noses touched each other.

"Hello!"

* * *

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _'Oh, don't you dear look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me'_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said ' Shut up and dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said 'Oh oh oh'_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Don't you dear look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said ' Shut up and dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said 'Oh oh oh'_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _OH-OH-OH SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME_

 _OH-OH-OH SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME_

Both teens turned to see a confused Hunter.

*CRASH*

"OW!" Raven groaned as Dexter dropped her on the floor.

"OHMGOSHRAVENIAMSOVERYSORRYIDIDN'TMEANITISWEAR!" Dexter apologized as he and Hunter helped Raven up.

"Were you two about to make out or something?" Hunter questioned.

" **NO!** " The two yelled at Hunter.

"I was teaching Dexter to dance." Raven said.

"Yeah!" Dexter agreed. "Why aren't you still with Ashylnn, Hunter?"

"What are you talking about, it's dinner time." Hunter said.

Raven and Dexter looked at their wristwatches realizing that it was almost dinner time.

"Bye boys, see ya tomorrow." Raven said as she ran out the door.

Dexter sighed as he watched Raven leave.

"You know if you and Raven start dating I'll support you right?" Hunter said.

Dexter just blushed and pushed him out the door. "Ugh! Will you forget that. Let's just get dinner."

"Whatever you say lover boy." Hunter chuckled.

Saturday

The day had final come the students in Advance Wooing and Princess-ology would ballroom dance. After, breakfast the students arrived in the gym only to see other students at the belchers ready to see the show.

"What? Did everyone get news of this?" Briar asked.

The students participating in the ballroom dance were wearing ballroom dresses and suits for the occasion, the music class was getting set up, and Blondie started to the announcements.

"Good morning fellow fairy tales!" Blondie said into the microphone and looking at the camera Humpty was holding. "The students of Princess-ology and Advance Wooing will now perform the assignment of ballroom dancing."

"OOH!" The audience oohed.

Prof. Knight announced. "We'll watch each pair perform and be graded, due to lack of damsels Apple White will have to dance two times."

"It'll be my honor, Prof. Knight." Apple said.

"Music will be provided by Prof. Pied Pipers class, give them a clap because if the dances stink at least the music is good." The White Queen announced not caring if she embarrassed the students.

Still, the room clapped as Prof. Pied Piper and his class appeared.

"Let the dancing begin." The White Queen announced

The first pair to dance was Apple and Daring that got a ton of applause, then Briar and Hopper, Sparrow and Poppy, Hunter and Ashylnn, and so on and so on. At last it was Dexter's turn.

"Break a leg you two!" Was heard from the audience (Most likel Duchess).

Dexter gulp as he took Apple's hand, he was nervous, sick, and frantic. It was the first day all over again and worse he was gonna do it in front of everybody. He looked up to see Raven at the piano smiling at him and giving him the thumbs up. This encouraged him and he was ready to dance.

The dance went smoothly, Dexter spin and twirled Apple like there was no tomorrow. Their steps matched the music that was playing and the audience was mesmerized. When it was all over cheers, applauses, and roses were everywhere.

"Way to go Dexter, that's how a Charming dance." Daring cheered for his brother.

"And there you have it folks the last dance, and it was just right." Blondie said as Apple came up to her. "Apple who did you enjoy dancing with most Daring or Dexter?"

" I found both dances charming." Apple confessed.

After, the dance everyone complemented Dexter on his dancing skills, even some of the girls asked to dance with him. Dexter heard the same music play from Melody's Radio with a hug group dancing, except Raven.

"May I have this dance?" Dexter asked Raven with his hand out.

"Of course." Raven answered as they started to dance the way they did last night.

The two were now the center of attention, but they didn't notice. They were too busy staring into each others eyes.

* * *

For the record I don't own any of the songs or videos, 'SHUT UP AND DANCE' belongs to Walk the Moon and 'Bella's Lullaby' belongs to the Twilight (the glittering vampire) people. After, hearing this song many times it seemed to fit Dexter and Raven to me. So I hope you enjoyed this fic and read my other eah fanfic 'Sins of Our Mothers' that will be finished very soon. Bye.


End file.
